Lightning Striker
by SilverDawn15
Summary: It's been a year since the fall of Nemesis, but why has Masamune been having visions in his sleep? Why do they involve King's ancestor? Why can he see the ancestors? A prophecy has emerged: Mars and Winter will be reunited, but the Winter will become the Lightning and the Mars will become the Thunder to create the perfect storm.
1. Prologue

Lightning Striker

Prologue

Sunlight beated down gently on the field as a young boy slept on his back as if trying to soak up the rays. The boy had spiky black hair with white highlights and a red bang that stuck out between his eyebrows, he wore a black unzipped coat over a dark gray shirt, black baggy pants with white lining, and strangely no shoes.

He stared to stir before opening one eye, revealing a green specked purple-brown orb, before opening the other eye and slowly sitting up. He took his time to get on his feet, still looking dazed as when he woke up, before a leafy vine appeared from a nearby tree and gently poked his face.

"Huh?" He mumbled before the vine wrapped itself around his wrist and started to glow, connecting with the tree it came from, sending energy from it into him. Once the glow faded his eyes went from their dull look to a bright gleam.

"Thanks," He said as the vine went back to the tree, to hide in the leaves as a regular leaf. "You know you don't have to always do that." He said as he took a step towards the tree as if he was talking to it, which he was. The leaves rattled in return, making him giggle before looking at the sky and paled seeing the sun's position.

"Mom's gonna kill me." He murmured before running past the tree, through a small forest, and towards a small building in the distance. The 'building' was a palace on a flat boulder in the middle of a river and was made up of anything from the earth.

The walls were a rich brown oak, a beautiful white beech, and a lovely redwood with some dark pine here and there, the ground was covered in stones and pebbles that mashed together like a jigsaw put elegantly together with a couple of rocky furniture with moss cushions, and the roof was a skylight made up of unmeltable ice that created patterns to appear as the light shined through it.

Two people, one man and one woman, were standing in the near middle of the room as if they were waiting for something. The man had puffy white hair with a gold band circling just above his forehead and a puffy white beard wearing a white toga with a gold clasp on one end that goes over his shoulder and a brown cloth belt with brown sandals and held a staff with a huge crystal at the end. He looked curiously yet confused at the woman.

The woman had knee-length silver hair with dark highlights and furious brown eyes wearing a leaf-green dress that reached the floor with one leaf-red sleeve, the other sleeve a leaf-yellow and a reed red jacket over it, underneath the dress was dark oak colored pants and sea blue slippers with sky blue heels. She was pacing back and forth with a hand up to her mouth as if it was to stop anything from coming out unexpectedly.

Slowly the spruce doors opened and the boy slipped in before approaching the two, seeing the furious look from the woman and a surprised look from the man before bowing slightly. "Hey Mom," He said quietly. "Hey Grandfather."

"Seikatsu!" The woman said causing him to look at her. "You said that you weren't gonna be long! How come you're so late?!" He gulped before carefully choosing his words to speak. "Sorry Mom," He apologized guiltily. "My energy ran out so I had to rest but my rest was cut off from the sun creeping into my eyes and a tree gave me some of its energy so I can make it here."

The woman calmed down instantly but still kept a stern face. "Very well," She said before walking towards him. "You do realize that our people are dying right?" By people she meant the Earth itself from being torn and ravaged savagely by Nemesis. He nodded, unsure of what his mother was doing.

"Well your grandfather has spent time tracing the new threat and hasn't found a clue," She said as she walked around him before stopping in front of him. "But one Legendary Blader has and he's been trying to identify it." He suddenly realized why he needed to be home earlier.

"I have to help him don't I?" He asked as his grandfather moved to reveal someone behind him. It was a tanned boy, around his age, with a cloud-like shock of cream white hair and red specked turquoise-blue eyes wearing a gold headband, a sleeveless red shirt with fur going upwards from where the sleeves were suppose to be, the shirt stopped short to expose his abdomen, a knee-length red skirt or kilt, golden armband from his elbows to his wrists, tight dark brown boots that didn't look comfortable, and had a dark red scarf that cascaded the back of his shoulders.

"This is Mars," King Zeus said as he slightly pushed the white haired boy to his grandson. "His Variares suddenly glowed and he got a vision a minute later. He wasn't sure of what he saw so maybe you can describe it if you saw it?"

The boys looked at him annoyed before they awkwardly held hands until something hit Mars' foot. "Ow!" He said as he took a step forward, making his hand fit into Seikatsu's, causing the vision to reoccur.

**Vision begins...**

_A dark cloaked figure approached someone on the ground who's eyes they were seeing through. The person slowly looked up to see the cloak seemingly never ending until a pale purple neck appeared then a fanged cat-like grin, pointed ears and cat eyes with dark hair that was nearly shaved off in the form of a buzz cut before the red-brown eyes glowed and the demon lunged, the person's sight becoming black._

**Vision ends...**

The two gasped as they clutched each other's hands and slowly looked at each other in shock and surprise before Seikatsu looked away angrily and tightened his grip. "Lucifer..." He mumbled as his grip tightened causing Mars to gasp and whimper.

"Seikatsu," He whimpered out then gasped as the grip tightened more. "My hands..." Seikatsu realized what he was gripping, and the pained look on Mars' face, and instantly let go causing Mars to exhale in relief and rub his hands gingerly.

"What a tight grip..." He mumbled as he looked at his hands to see that they were incredibly red and stung horribly. "Here." Seikatsu said as he gingerly took Mars' hands, causing him to gasp, before closing his eyes and steadying his breathing.

Mars watched in awe as a pale green light emerged from Seikatsu's hands and enveloped his own hands. He watched as the color returned to their tanned color and the stinging faded away before looking at his face and staring at it in shock.

His irises glowed green and enveloped his pupils too as the light faded from his eyes and from his hands. The second they faded he collapsed in his arms and his eyes went to their dull shade. He slowly closed them afterwards.

"Just put him on the couch," Gaïa gestured to the piece of rocky furniture behind him. "He hasn't gotten his full energy back." He picked Seikatsu up and gently put him on the couch before feeling the tap against his foot again.

He looked down to see a green bey tapping against his foot until he picked it up and watched shocked as it jumped out of his hand and landed next to Seikatsu before it stopped spinning.

He looked at Gaïa shocked but she was unaffected by the bey and went back to talking to her father. He looked at his bey Variares and noticed that it was glowing slightly and saw that the green bey was slightly glowing too.

He picked it up and studied it carefully.

It has a blue facebolt with a yellow unicorn design, a transparent aquamarine energy ring with darker transparent specks, the fusion wheel bears a combination of Thermal and Vulcan fusion wheels, the spin track has four wings to provide extra weight and push air upwards, and the tip was similar to a Wide Ball but is balanced instead of defensive.

He noticed that the spin track was the one that hit him to bring back the vision before he put it back down and sat next to the couch and stared at Seikatsu, hoping that he would get better and wake up soon.

None of them realized that one was going to sacrifice himself to save the one he loves.


	2. Chapter 1: Past Vision

Lightning Striker

Chapter One: Past Vision

"AAAHHH!" Masamune shouted as he suddenly woke up. It was 3:45 when he checked the clock and someone ran in his room. "Masamune are you okay?!" King asked as he slammed the door open while wearing a black t-shirt and red boxers, spares from Masamune since he was staying at his house.

Masamune nodded before looking at his hands, the dream still fresh in his mind.

**Dream starts...**

_Two young boys were talking to each other, one with a cloud-like shock of cream white hair and the other with tri-colored hair, as a figure hid in the trees above them, pulled out a bow and slowly reached for an arrow. They chose one with a purple-pink tip and pulled it with the string, took aim, and fired._

_The tri-colored boy saw the arrow and pushed the other away, making the arrow dig deep into his chest. The boy saw the figure but couldn't clearly see who it was as he was falling backwards. The other boy stopped him from hitting the ground and held him close._

_"Seikatsu!" The other boy, King's ancestor, shouted as he stared scared and worryingly at the dying boy. "Mars..." Seikatsu mumbled before putting something in Mars' hand and slowly closing his eyes._

_"We'll always be together." Was his last words._

**Dream ends...**

"Masamune?" King asked as he tapped on his shoulder, making the Striker user jump and accidentally knock his lamp over which made a loud CLANG! "Shut up you two!" Chris shouted from across the hall angrily. King refused to go back to Greece and Chris ran from home so Masamune invited them to stay with him.

"C'mon." King said as he made Masamune move over to sleep with him to try to keep the dream from happening again.

* * *

Chris grumbled as the trio arrived at the airport to get on the plane to Japan. The two Legendary Bladers were called for something but King said that he wouldn't go unless Masamune was coming too. Strangely Masamune was needed too.

The three sat next to each other as the plane took off the ground. "I wonder why we're needed." King said as he noticed Chris still grumbling. "What's wrong with you?" Masamune asked before both him and King got glares.

"You two idiots kept waking me up!" He mildly shouted, aware that there were other people. "I've dealt with some strange missions when I was a blader for hire but you two are the hardest things I've ever dealt with!"

Masamune laughed nervously before choosing his words to talk. "Well it's a long flight so you can get back to sleep." Chris looked at him shocked before slapping his hand on his head, scaring King who was looking out the window but was now looking at him.

"I'm an idiot." Chris mumbled before he tried to get himself comfortable to go back to sleep. The two kept quiet since they knew of what happened earlier and didn't want a furious Winter Legendary Blader.

A couple of hours into the ride King felt a pressure on his shoulder and turned his head, he was staring out the window, and was met with black hair with white highlights. Masamune fell asleep from being bored and he heard small snores, which were coming from Chris.

King smiled softly as he laid his head on Masamune's until he heard quiet whimpering and noticed that he was having a nightmare like this morning. He held him and started whispering calming things which were taking little effect to calm hin down.

**Dream starts...**

_The moonlight gently fell down on the trees and clearing as two boys, one with a cloud-like shock of cream white hair and the other with black hair with white highlights and a red bang, sat down and looked upward._

_"I wonder what he's doing now." Mars asked curiously as he looked at the stars. "Probably starting to create his army," Seikatsu said angrily as he tightened his grip on his bey. "Lucifer will be defeated."_

_"Calm down Katsu," Mars said as he put his arms around him in a comforting way. "We'll defeat him and save your people, I promise."_

**Dream ends...**

A few hours later and a SNAP! Chris smiled as he sent the picture he took to the sleeping duo's phones and stared at them contently. Masamune had his head on King's shoulder and snuggled into him as King had his head on his and held him closely.

Ladies and gentlemen we are approaching Japan airport, please buckle up your seatbelt and enjoy the rest of the ride and thank you for flying with American Airlines.

He decided to let the 'lovebirds' as he now dubbed them sleep until he showed the others the picture. It was payback for waking him up earlier.

* * *

**Okay the first chapter was the dream Masamune had in case anyone was wondering.**


	3. Chapter 2: Revealance

Lightning Striker

Chapter Two: Revealance

Just after they got off the plane, King got a message saying that they had to take the next flight to Africa. Chris checked how long it was, which was more seventeen hours. Then another message came on King's phone as they went to get food and King answered it after they ordered.

**Dynamis is coming to Japan instead. No need to go on flight.**

They got their food after King retold the message to them and they all sighed relieved. Relieved that they didn't have to spend seventeen more hours on a flight until both King and Masamune's phones went off.

"CHRIS!" They shouted as they started to chase the laughing blond throughout the airport. The picture they got wasn't humiliating, it was the caption under it that was humiliating.

_Two lovebirds in one nest._

* * *

Gingka and Kenta rode in Gingka's father's car to the airport since King, Chris, nor Masamune were answering their cell phones. The second the three into the airport, three blurs ran past them. One was blond, the other was blue and red, and the third was multiple colors and one was laughing while the other two were shouting at it.

They noticed the three's luggage nearby but not the three owners. The three blurs ran towards them but slowed down as they neared the door. "It's not funny!" King shouted as he and Masamune tried to get the laughing Chris who was hiding behind Ryo. "Yes...it...is!" Chris said between laughing and was close to tears.

"Okay that's enough," Ryo said, making King and Masamune stop running and Chris calm down. "Let's get to the others before it's too late." _Late? _The three thought simultaneously as they all piled into the car but there was a problem: one had to sit on another.

Chris tried to stifle his laughing the whole ride as King was forced to sit on Masamune's lap before his phone went off. "Now what..?" He mumbled as he took it out and checked it, to notice something sent that he never wanted to send.

Gingka and Kenta's phones went off and when they checked them, they screamed so loud Ryo almost drove into a truck. "What is going on?!" He shouted as he went into the WBBA park lot and turned around to the two screamers.

"Masamune and King-?!" Gingka said as Kenta stared at his phone frozen. The two looked at Chris, who was paled and had a look of horror, before looking Kenta's phone and immediately saw the picture.

Chris unbuckled himself and ran into the building as the two ran after him. "CHRIS!" They shouted as the other three ran after them, leaving the luggage to the staff. "Next time keep Chris away from them." Ryo shouted as they chased the running boys.

* * *

_"Mother!" Seikatsu shouted as Mars held him back from running forward. Gaïa was trapped in dark energy as Lucifer was draining her energy. "Mother!" Seikatsu shouted as he fell on his knees and started crying._

_Mars held him close and shielded his view of his dying mother and tried to calm him down. "Just like Father," He mumbled into Mars' chest. "Just like Father." A lone neigh sounded out throughout the rubble of the fallen palace and the two looked to see a green light getting closer._

_"Monoceros..." Seikatsu murmured as the unicorn came near and launched a lightning bolt from its horn at Lucifer, who immediately let the goddess go. "You little-" He started before Monoceros started morphing into something, someone Lucifer killed in a house fire._

_"Father..." Seikatsu whispered as a young man with wavy black hair and purple eyes wearing silver-and-gold armor appeared and glared at Lucifer furiously. _(Imagine he's a slightly older version of Bao but with different hair color and eye color). _"Shuichi." Lucifer growled out._

_Shuichi noticed his almost deceased wife and summoned King Zeus' staff and fought Lucifer._

* * *

"What the-?" Masamune muttered as he looked around. He wasn't asleep and was still getting those visions. **"So if they make modifications here..." **A voice sounded out, making him look and seeing something that made him shocked for a few minutes...or a few hours. It was Yuki wearing a pale blue toga with gold belts. two gold clips in his hair, golden armbands that reached the back of his hands, golden boots that looked as tight as the Mars blader's, and a dark blue cape but he had no glasses.

**"Those modifications might make it worse." **Aguma, wearing an indigo toga, a gold headpiece, two golden armpiece on his upper arms and two golden wristlets, a leather belt with a golden buckle, golden boots and a dark blue/black cape, answered. **"Make up your mind Saturn."** The other Yuki said annoyed. Masamune blinked and the two didn't disappear at all like ghosts.

They were there but no one else saw them.


	4. Chapter 3: Prophecy

Lightning Striker

Chapter Three: Prophecy

The next day Dynamis arrived and went to the hidden stadium, where the Legendary Bladers can battle against each other, and launched Jade Jupiter which made the whole stadium turn purple before enveloping them and showing them a field between a village and a large river.

"Several thousand years ago after the defeat of Nemesis," He started as they all saw the Legendary Bladers return to their homes. "King Zeus' daughter Gaïa, the goddess of the a Earth, decided that it was time that she got married." They saw a young woman with silver hair with darker parts that reached mid-back and brown eyes wearing a leaf-green dress with a leaf-red sleeve and a leaf-yellow sleeve and sea blue slippers with sky blue heels walk through the village.

"Lots of men became interested in the young goddess, but she was not interested in any of them. Some wanted her as a trophy wife because of her beauty, some went after her only for lust, and the rest gave perverted lines to see if she would react positively." The young goddess found herself followed by a group of twelve single men and tried to lose them, but nothing worked.

"It wasn't until one tried to do something did her savior come," One man reached out and tried to pull at her dress but was intercepted by a sword, narrowly missing his hand. They all looked to see a young man with waved black hair and purple eyes, which were glowing with furious energy. "The man was Shuichi, a lone traveler of the village, and it was his duty to protect the helpless.

"Shuichi fought the men off with his sword and at the end, they all ran off. Gaïa thanked him but when he turned to look at her, he had a strange look on his face before he left. Not saying a word to her at all. But she knew that he was special." They watched as he left but the look on Gaïa's face wasn't shock, it was intriguement.

"She went to the village every day in hopes of seeing her savior again. Until one day she saw him, he was carrying a bucket of water on each end of a long pole and stopped in front of a house where he put the buckets down, slid the pole from the handles, and put it back where it was as a laundry pole." An elderly woman came outside and saw him as he picked up the buckets and turned towards the house.

"He was helping everyone in the village that had too many chores to do, he was unaware of the goddess watching him, seeing what he does and why he does it. She then overheard two elders talking about how he travels the village, helps the workers, and save the helpless." Two women playing chess were blissfully unaware of the goddess listening.

"It wasn't until another incident happened that he had to save her again." This time it was one man, this man was much older than her, had purple skin, cat-like red eyes with brown irises, and shaggy dark hair. He grabbed her sleeve and started to pull it down to get her dress off but was intercepted.

"Shuichi valiantly fought the stranger, who had a sword of his own, and won. Afterwards he banished the man from the village and said that if he ever showed here again, he would pay with his life. The man left angrily, and he turned around to see Gaïa on the ground before holding out his hand and asking if she was okay." This time she had a look of shock as he said it to her.

He helped her up as she answered that she was okay. "They became friends but during the years they met, they both felt something different for the other. It wasn't until they met where the forest touches the field that they confessed to each other," They blurted it out to each other and were shocked until Shuichi snapped out of it. "Then Shuichi asked the important question."

They watched as the goddess happily glomped him as they laughed. "A few years later they had a child, a boy with white highlighted black hair and one red bang with purple-brown eyes," Masamune looked in shock as the child resembled him. "The child's name was Seikatsu, for when he was born a tree that was dying came back to life."

"Seikatsu..." Yuki muttered before remembering something. "It's Japanese for the word 'life' meaning that Seikatsu had the gift of life!" Dynamis nodded before showing more of the memories. "When his father's horse was dying he tried to give it back life but something went wrong."

They watched as the year old Seikatsu touched the white-beige horse before light enveloped it and both of them, Shuichi and Seikatsu, watched in shock as when the light disappeared in the horse's place was a green unicorn. The unicorn reared up and neighed loudly before running off into the distance.

"Shuichi ran to tell his wife of what happened but she was unaffected by the news," They saw that he explained to her what happened but her answer made him confused instead of shocked. "Then she decided to tell him the truth but he didn't care, it didn't matter if she was immortal or not, he fell in love with her.

"Then tragedy struck the village, a house was suddenly caught on fire and was burning quickly. A little girl ran back inside for her baby brother and seconds after she went in, Shuichi went in. He found the baby and was running towards the exit when he found the girl and told her to take her brother and go outside.

"It was the last thing he ever did. The roof collapsed and fell on him, burning and crushing him. For him, it was the very last good deed he did. By the time Gaïa found him with their three-year old son, it was too late.

"Years passed and Seikatsu grew up into a kind, wild boy who had an affinity of nature. Then he was summoned to defeat Lucifer, the demon god that Shuichi banished, along with one Legendary Blader: Mars."

"So they died in battle?" Yu asked before Dynamis shook his head. "They survived but after the battle one died, sacrificing himself to save the one he loved. His mother, who died by Lucifer's dark power, used her last breath to create a prophecy." He then turned to face King and Masamune, who both gulped scared.

"Mars and Winter will be reunited but the Winter shall turn into the Lightning and the Mars will turn into the Thunder to create the perfect Storm."

* * *

Masamune stared in shock at the mirror over the bathroom that night, it wasn't because of the story Dynamis told. It was the fact that he was Seikatsu's descendant and that the prophecy was about him and King. He splashed himself with water many times to see if it was a dream, but it wasn't.

All those visions, Seikatsu's life going pass his eyes, the reason he could see the ancestors when no one else can, the reason he became friends with King even though he bad mouthed him from the beginning...the reason was right there, somewhere within him.

The reason was Seikatsu.

* * *

**I am not sure if I spelled intriguement right, can someone tell me if I spelled it right?**


	5. Chapter 4: First Warning

Chapter Four: First Warning

The next day Masamune watched as King and Chris battled each other and couldn't help but feel left out. Dynamis said that he had to save his energy since an old enemy of his ancestor was coming back and forbade him to battle. Who does he think he is?! He also kept feeling that something was buried deep within him that _needed _to battle to come out.

He sighed before turning away from the duo, walked out of the building, and went towards the forest. If he wasn't allowed to battle anyone, then maybe he can practice by himself! He found a pond in a small clearing that looked like the trees were burned to the stumps before getting another memory.

_"Striker!" Seikatsu shouted as his bey rammed into several trees, knocking them down and others being cut at their stumps. He made sure not to hit the pond the trees surrounded, it was the one place where he can rest and the sunlight doesn't bother him._

_One by one the trees fell to create a small clearing as he panted. He had scratches and bruises from his rigorous training, but still had a determined gleam in his eyes as well as an angry look. "He will pay," He said as he reattached Striker to his launcher. "Lucifer will pay."_

_Throughout all that training and location finding, he never noticed that he was being watched. One watched him in the trees with a sadistic sneer at his 'weak' attacks to the trees and the other one was on the ground watching carefully with a suspicious yet worried look, right behind Seikatsu was Mars._

He snapped out of it to hear it in time, the sound of a bey coming towards him. He attached Striker, quickly took aim, and launched almost immediately. The two beys hit contact with each other before slowly circling the pond, allowing him to clearly see the intruding bey.

It looked like a combination of Dark Wolf and Evil Wolf, it had Evil Wolf's facebolt and energy ring, and Dark Wolf's spin track and performance tip. The facebolt was black, the energy ring was a deep translucent purple, the fusion wheel was a dark gray, the spin track was a deep black, and the performance tip was a dark purple.

_"Go Darkness Hellhound!" _That small vision was all he needed.

"Go Striker!" He shouted as Striker rammed into Hellhound and knocked it back several feet before charging. He looked around quickly, he had to find a better place to battle until he remembered a cavern nearby with better ground and less obstacles.

"Striker!" Striker rammed into the bey again before following him through the forest to a larger clearing with the cavern. The person that launched Hellhound followed in the trees and their bey wasn't far behind.

He made it to the clearing just as the bey whooshed past him, nearly cutting his ankle. Striker rammed as hard as he could but Hellhound retaliated with stronger attacks. Footsteps were getting closer, either it was others or the mysterious blader. Striker went in the cavern as Hellhound charged.

**"Let it rip!"** A familiar voice shouted out throughout the clearing.

A green bey rammed into Hellhound as a translucent figure stood in front of the trees with his launcher still held out in front of him. **"Go Striker!" **The green bey, Lightning Striker, retaliated against Hellhound's attacks before Blitz Striker appeared and sent it flying into the trees where the hidden figure caught it and disappeared.

Striker returned to Masamune and when he turned around to see the other boy, no one was there. But the feeling he had deep inside was now halfway out of being revealed and he instantly knew who the boy was, the boy whose memories he kept seeing, and the boy who was his ancestor.

"Seikatsu..."


	6. Chapter 5: Unexplained Feelings

Chapter Five: Unexplained Feelings

"Get back here!" Tsubasa shouted as Yu ran around the building on a sugar high. Who knew that Hikaru would give him a soda that she thought was a slushie? Now he's on a never-ending sugar high. As he ran throughout the building they were all staying in, the Legendary Bladers plus Yu, Tsubasa, Benkei, Bao, and Masamune, no one noticed the unicorn blader's absence...at all.

It wasn't until later he returned that they still didn't notice, well one did. King watched silently as Masamune had a glassy look in his eyes and a strange look on his face as he sat down on the couch, not even moving as Yu and Tsubasa ran past him. How much sugar was in that soda?!

By the time the others noticed Masamune's presence, they were trying to block Yu's constant babble out, they never noticed a figure next to him. The figure looked at him sadly as he sat there, disconnected from the rest of the world as Yu started to finally calm down from his high.

No one noticed, but King did as he watched Seikatsu try to get Masamune out of what ever he was in but never accomplished it. He looked at the clock to see that it was six hours since he left when he and Chris battled, that was when Dynamis told him that he was forbidden to battle, and then he now comes back?!

He felt a presence next to him but never turned his head since he saw him when he noticed Masamune's absence. Mars was staring at the duo but when King followed his line of direction to see that...it was Seikatsu he was staring at, that's when the memory was triggered again.

* * *

_"Seikatsu," Mars started as they stood in front of the forest at the spot where Seikatsu takes his naps. "Seikatsu, I-" "Look out!" Seikatsu suddenly shouted as he was pushed and fell to the ground before sitting up and seeing what instantly horrified him as he rushed over to catch him._

_There was an arrow embedded in his chest where is heart was._

_"Seikatsu!" Mars shouted as his eyes started to lose the light in them. He felt him put something in his hand and held him closer as if he willed him to not disappear when he let him go. Tears fell from his eyes as he noticed his eyes, slowly, starting to close. "Seikatsu..."_

_"Mars..." Seikatsu replied as he pushed the item into his hand and laid his head on a fur-covered shoulder as the last remains of his soul started to leave his body. "We will always be together..." He said as his eyes closed for the final time, never to open again in happiness, sadness, content...or in love._

* * *

"Masa..." He whispered before blushing slightly and looking around to see if anyone heard him, no one did. He looked back at Masamune and noticed that he was staring at Striker for some reason until he noticed the other bey next to him and wondered what it was until Mercury walked past him to talk to Mars, who left sometime during the memory.

"You noticed Striker next to his reincarnation?" Mercury asked Mars quietly, unaware that they were close enough for King to listen clearly. Mars didn't answer as Mercury sighed in defeat. "Lets hope your reincarnation actually tells him before anything tragic happens."

That was true, Mars never told Seikatsu his true feelings and they knew about King's feelings for Masamune but King himself kept putting them off as unimportant and never acknowledged them until the plane ride to Japan. That's when he started acknowledging them.

He remembered why he suddenly stood up for him after his defeat against Chris when they were looking for the Legendary Bladers a year ago, he had a budding crush on him, and remembered when he slept with him to make sure the nightmare he had, which was actually a memory, didn't happen again.

He was in love with him as Mars was with Seikatsu, and they both never wanted to lose the other.


End file.
